It's You
by Burung Biru
Summary: Kadang, kita memang tidak memerlukan alasan untuk mengetahui ketulusan. Seperti dia yang menyukaiku tanpa alasan. "Aku juga menyukaimu." Hidup sesimpel itu. / SehunxReader/ warning inside.


"Aku menyukaimu."

Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa perlu alasan?"

Tapi, aku lebih tidak percaya dengan orang yang menyukaiku tanpa alasan. 'Kenapa?' pertanyaan itu masih tidak terjawab hingga sekarang.

"Ada syaratnya."

Matanya sedikit berbinar, ada sorot kebahagiaan disana. Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak bisa baca raut wajah. Hanya saja, ekspresinya terlalu mudah ditebak.

"Apapun akan kulakukan."

Sebuah senyum tercipta, "Carikan aku bunga terindah didunia."

"Pasti."

Sebuah janji tercipta tanpa disadari.

_Aku akan menunggumu._

**Title : It's You**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Warning : Sehun x Reader, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

**Story by Yoshida Hanako.**

.

.

.

Setahun, bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku menunggu terlalu lama untuk hal yang tidak pasti. Apa dia benar-benar akan datang? Apa dia masih mengingat janji tak berlandasan itu? Dan yang terpenting…

_Apa dia masih menyukaiku?_

"Selamat datang."

Lonceng pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Ditoko bunga sederhana ini aku mengenal banyak perasaan. Kebanyakan berasal dari pelanggan yang datang. Ada cinta, kasih sayang dan luka yang mendalam. Meski tidak merasakan secara langsung, aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

"Selamat siang, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pria itu tidak menyahut. Topinya yang besar membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat. Sebagai gantinya, dia hanya menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisi tulisan tangan.

'Aku ingin sebuah karangan bunga.'

"Oh, bunga apa yang Anda inginkan?"

Dia diam sebentar kemudian kembali menuliskan kalimat baru dikertas itu.

'Bunga yang bisa mewakili perasaanku saat ini, yang mengatakan bahwa betapa aku merindukannya.'

_Rindu._

Perasaan itu juga yang saat ini sedang kurasakan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Bunga apa yang dapat mewakili rasa rindu? Sepertinya mawar merah pilihan yang tepat. Mawar merah bisa menjadi perwakilan dari emosi mendalam, termasuk rindu. Pria ini pasti sangat romantis, sampai menggunakan bunga sebagai cara untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Aku jadi penasaran pada cewek beruntung yang akan mendapat bunga ini.

"Silahkan." Kataku menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah pada pria tadi.

Dia tetap bersikap kaku, membayar bunga itu kemudian pergi.

Entah kenapa punggung lebarnya itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang dimasa lalu. Seseorang yang menghilang tanpa kabar. Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja? Sepertinya rindu membuat otakku mulai tidak berfungsi normal.

.

.

.

Kadang aku berpikir, bunga apa yang dapat mewakili hatiku saat ini? Aku terlihat bahagia, namun disaat yang sama membutuhkan pegangan selalu. Terkesan tegar, namun sangat rapuh didalam. Disini, hatiku. Terasa tinggal serpihan yang akan terbang jika disentuh pelan.

"Kamu terlalu banyak memikirkannya."

Tidak. Aku tidak pernah ingin memikirkannya. Namun, kenangan itu selalu saja datang. Bayangan orang itu tetap saja tidak bisa menghilang. Seperti bernapas, kenangan akan dia selalu ada. Seperti sudah terpasang diotakku. Seperti parasit yang selalu menguras pikiranku, tanpa ku kehendaki.

_Sadis._

"Jangan banyak dipikirkan, nanti juga hilang sendiri."

"Apa ini yang namanya patah hati?"

"Bukan, itu yang namanya rindu teramat dalam. Kamu udah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam sama pesonanya. Cinta mati."

Ucapan kak Minseok sadis, tapi ada benarnya. Perasaan ini baru kusadari setelah dia pergi. 'Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.' Ungkapan itu benar.

"Apa menurut kakak, dia juga merasakan sama seperti yang kurasakan saat ini?"

"Jangan pikir hanya cewek yang tersiksa karena cinta. Cowok bisa lebih tersiksa dua kali lipat dari yang cewek rasakan."

Apa itu berarti dia lebih tersiksa dari aku?

"Tapi dia pergi begitu saja."

Ada helaan napas panjang, "Mungkin ada alasan dibalik itu?"

Selalu itu. Selalu alasan. Alasan, sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah bisa menemukan arti kata itu. Sama seperti alasan kenapa aku menyukainya. Kenapa dia yang berada digaris takdir kehidupanku. 'Kenapa?' pertanyaan itu belum bisa kujawab sampai sekarang.

"Sudah, jangan banyak dipikirkan. Nanti, kamu bisa gila."

Benar. "Ya."

.

.

.

_Aku merindukanmu. _

Pagi hari sebelum membuka toko, aku menemukan sebuket mawar merah didepan teras lengkap dengan kartu ucapannya.

Dari siapa ini?

"Mawar?"

"Apa kakak tau dari siapa?"

Kak Minseok hanya mengangkat bahu, "Yang jelas bukan dariku." Mungkin dia berusaha bercanda, "aku pergi dulu. Jaga toko dengan baik, ok?"

"Ya."

Hari ini, toko sangat sepi. Tentu saja. Di jaman serba canggih seperti sekarang, hanya segelintir orang yang tetap menggunakan bunga untuk mewakili perasaan mereka.

Jika terus seperti ini, mungkin toko bungaku tidak akan bertahan lama. Padahal hanya ini satu-satunya pekerjaan untukku. Hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hariku.

Orangtuaku meninggal setahun lalu. Sejak saat itu, hak asuh berpindah ke tangan paman, ayah kak Minseok. Ayah dan ibu tidak punya warisan selain toko bunga dipinggir jalan. Hanya ini satu-satunya harta orangtuaku. Hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku selalu mengingat mereka.

Lonceng pintu masuk berbunyi, tanda pelanggan datang.

"Selamat datang."

Pria kemarin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, dia tidak bicara. Kertas berisi tulisan tangan dia berikan padaku. Apa lagi kali ini?

'Maaf.'

"Anda ingin memesan bunga untuk mewakili perasaan ini?"

Dia menggeleng.

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Jadi?"

"Maaf."

A-apa?

"Maafkan aku."

S-suara ini…

"Apa kau sudah melupakanku?"

Aku benci ini.

Topi itu ia lepas. Menampakkan wajah aslinya. Dia, orang yang menghilang setahun lalu. Dia, orang yang membuat hatiku diperas hingga kering. Dia yang membuatku pikiranku menghilang. Dia… orang dari masalalu yang selalu ingin kulupakan.

…tapi tidak pernah berhasil.

"Sepertinya ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, sampai hampir gila."

Seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu.

"Niatnya mau bikin kamu penasaran, mau kirim Bunga yang banyak untuk kamu. Tapi, salahkan hatiku yang tidak bisa, setiap liat kamu rasanya pengen langsung meluk…"

…sesak.

"…seperti ini."

Aku harus bagaimana?

"Oh Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Dia diam, aku meneruskan.

"Dasar jahat!" pelukannya semakin sesak. Airmataku mulai menetes, membasahi kemeja hitamnya. "kenapa baru muncul sih? Kenapa menghilang tiba-tiba?"

Satu pukulan. Dua pukulan. Tidak terhingga lagi berapa pukulan yang kulayangkan didadanya. Dia tetap diam. Pukulanku melemah. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup melukai orang ini.

…cinta pertamaku.

"Sudah?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tau aku salah langsung menghilang begitu saja setelah bilang suka sama kamu."

Ya, dan meninggalkan luka menganga yang lebar.

"Jadi, kemana saja kamu?"

Napasku sesak. Pelukannya mengerat.

"Keliling dunia."

"Keliling dunia?"

"Ya, keliling dunia."

Tapi, kenapa?

"Kalau kamu tanya kenapa, salahkan syaratmu yang susah itu."

Syaratku? Yang…

"Bunga?"

Sebuah anggukan tercipta.

Ya Tuhan. Apa orang ini bercanda?

"Aku sudah keliling dunia, sudah melihat semua bunga terindah didunia. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada."

"Maaf, jika terlalu susah aku ak-"

"Kamu."

Ya? Aku?

"Apa?"

"Bunga terindah didunia, kamu."

BLUSH!

P-pipiku panas seketika.

"Aku sudah temukan jawabannya. Tidak ada Bunga didunia ini yang seindah kamu. Kemanapun aku pergi, tetap saja ingat kamu. Kamu bunga paling mematikan didunia, bikin rindu serus."

Ya Tuhan.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Jadi, kita resmi pacaran kan?"

Sungguh, ini benar-benar tidak jelas. Belum sejam yang lalu dia datang, tiba-tiba mengenalkan diri sebagai Oh Sehun, memelukku, kemudian bilang kami pacaran.

"Bagaimana?"

Selain seenaknya sendiri, dia sangat pemaksa…

"Pacaran, oke!"

…dan manja.

Menghela napas berat, "Ada syaratnya."

Wajahnya merenggut, "Syarat lagi?"

Biar tau rasa. Kulepaskan pelukannya agar bisa menatap matanya. "Berikan satu alasan kamu menyukaiku."

Alasan. Kata itu yang selama ini kucari dan belum dapat jawabannya…

"Karena, aku menyukaimu. Tidak perlu alasan untuk menyukai seseorang."

Senyuman tercipta, "Terima kasih."

…tapi setelah bertemu lagi dengannya, aku jadi mengerti.

Kadang, kita memang tidak memerlukan alasan untuk mengetahui ketulusan. Seperti dia yang menyukaiku tanpa alasan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Hidup sesimpel itu.

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

**Gaje. Oke. Maaf.**


End file.
